


The Unsettling Truth

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: Dark Temptation [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you want something, you play a game. But make sure you know all the rules before you find yourself in a web of deceit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsettling Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-sequel to Caught in a Spider's Web.

 

 

 

Approaching the press wall, Siwon made himself taller, eyes focused on the rows of photographers waiting to shoot him. As he stepped up the steps, the chorus of his name from a few of them began to sound, then others joined in as they took in his appearance and presence.

 

Choi Siwon, the leader and owner of one of Korea’s hottest fashion brands, has arrived.

 

Not smiling, Siwon smirked. He was used to the flashes now, no longer did they blind or make him dizzy. Instead, it made his blood run faster, a thrill rushing through him as these strangers demanded his attention.

 

A break in the flashes allowed Siwon to spy and recognize a few faces he’s seen back home in Korea. Dispatch photographers were notorious for getting involved in your private life, always itching to throw you under the bus with a grand reveal of what you do in the privacy of your own time.

 

Siwon hardens his gaze at them. So far, they have yet to get under his skin and invade his privacy.

 

But that could also be due to his reputation. Within the business sphere, Siwon has built up a reputation where he demands that people approach him with respect. He may be a pretty face, but Siwon knows what he wants and he gets what he wants. If he wants to buy out or create a new line in the already competitive environment, Siwon isn’t afraid of hard graft and chasing the right people.

 

In this business, the more friends and contacts you have, the easier it is to get your work out there.

 

It also helped that the friends befriended were also part of the growing trend that was starting to hit other countries - kpop.

 

His work has now become a huge it with fans and kpop celebrities, and that’s what’s made his fashion brand bloom and flourish to where it is today. Because most of his work wasn’t so ludicrously high-end priced, it meant that ordinary folk were able to buy his products, which brought in more retail, and more demand from buyers. 

 

Siwon was on his way up in South Korea, loved by his consumers, and admired by the public for how generous and friendly he is on tv shows.

 

As his time neared the end, he heard a voice demand an question over the calls of his name and the direction to look at.

 

“Is it true you’re dating Kang Bora?!” Looking in the direction of the voice, Siwon didn’t react to the question, knowing already it’s a Dispatch reporter.

 

As an assistant came to politely lead him off, his time up, Siwon kept his stotic expression in place as more questions hammered at him.

 

Just because he’s in this industry, doesn’t always mean he’s fucking the models he works with.

 

Heading into the venue of the fashion show that’s showcasing this fall’s look, Siwon found himself at peace as the mix of languages flooded the space.

 

He knew the basics of french, but he didn’t bother to pay too much attention to it as he made his way to door for staff only. Showing the guard his VIP pass, he was allowed inside.

 

Controlled mayhem welcomed him, and Siwon smiled at little at the familiarity of it. He may be in a different country, but behind the scenes of a fashion show were always the same.

 

Looking for the area marked with ‘Korea’, Siwon nodded and spoke to a few designers and models he knew as he continued to track down the male responsible for him being in Paris.

 

Agreeing to Yesung’s offer to come see the fashion show was not one of Siwon’s ideas of having fun, but seeing as how the older man was one of his few friends, he had no choice but to agree. At least he can manage to flee Paris tonight once the show was over. He really didn’t want his face planted on every newspaper around the world about his involvement in fashion shows in Paris, despite owning a clothing company, and he didn’t really want it to reach to the point where the press will start to insinuate he had some sort of affair.

 

With a sigh, he was greeted with stylists running left to right along with the fashion show director telling everyone to get ready for the lineup. He shook his head at the sight, going immediately to where he saw Yesung waving at him.

 

“Quite the busy bee, aren’t you?” Siwon asked once he joined the older man.

 

Yesung laughed and nodded.  “Always, of course. But I’m so glad to see that you’ve made it. It’s going to be one hell of a show tonight.”

 

“Isn’t it always?”

 

The older man merely smirked at him before gesturing to someone off to the side. “Come here!”

 

Siwon blinked curiously, eyebrows furrowed before another man came over and he was immediately intrigued by the male’s appearance.

 

“Siwon, meet one of our best models,” Yesung said with a wide smile. “Lee Donghae, this is Choi Siwon. Siwon, this is Lee Donghae.”

 

For a long moment, Siwon regarded Donghae, who looked back at him with a faint smirk on his lips.

 

“Lovely to meet you,” Donghae greeted, his smirk changing into a polite smile. “Yesung-hyung kept mentioning you a lot.”

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing good,” Siwon joked, seeing Yesung roll his eyes.

 

The model sent him a wink. “Just the dirty stuff.”

 

“Okay,” the oldest said loudly, looking at Donghae who laughed. “Go get dressed already before your stylist comes out here spewing out fire.”

 

Donghae gave a shrug. “She’s always spewing out fire, what’s new?” He sent Siwon another smile, though the businessman had a feeling it was different from the one before. “Hope we meet again, Siwon-ssi.”

 

Giving a nod, Siwon could only watch Donghae hurry off, his eyes dropping a bit. He jumped when he felt an elbow jab into his ribs, letting out a small whine as he turned to glare at Yesung, who raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Don’t start getting any ideas,” Yesung warned him upon recognizing the look in his friend’s eyes. “You are not going to sleep with him.”

 

“I wasn’t going to!”

 

Yesung snorted. “I know that look, Won. Besides, you’ll have trouble getting into his pants. A lot of people have been trying ever since Donghae walked onto the scene.”

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow at that. “Really?” He muses. “Interesting.”

 

“Won…” Yesung warned him in a tone Siwon knew all too well.

 

Siwon decides to behave, for now. Nudging Yesung slightly towards the rails of clothing waiting to be shown to the world and media, Siwon couldn’t help but admire some of the designs.

 

“How come this show is going to be, what did you say, ‘one hell of a show’?” Siwon asks as he looks at a suit.

 

He sees Yesung smile. “You’ve met the reason why.”

 

Siwon puts the suit back as the noise backstage grows in volume with the last minute preparations before the show went live. “Oh?”

 

Yesung keeps smiling. “You better get going, I didn’t reserve you a front row seat for nothing.”

 

Siwon gives the male a suspicious look as he leaves. Yesung is well known for his eccentric styling, which is why his shows always cause a stir, but the male seemed even more confident about tonight’s show. Whatever the reason, Siwon will only have to wait a little while before he can see it for himself.

 

As the show starts and the first few collections walk the catwalk, Siwon finds it hard to focus as some of the collections bore him. Plus, the lady beside was starting to annoy him.

 

Shifting away from her, Siwon discreetly looked at his watch to see how much longer he had to sit here.

 

It was only when he heard the people began to cheer loudly and cameras snapping loudly did he look back at what was happening. Immediately, he became fixated on the male strutting down the runway, wearing the same suit Siwon himself had picked up earlier.

 

As Donghae did his thing with a smirk on his face and a dark, almost sultry, look in his eyes, Siwon couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the male.

 

Now he knew why Yesung was so confident about the show tonight. The model was on perfect form, the added stylistic make-up with the heavy contouring made Donghae’s face more sharper and sultry, his brown eyes dark and confident.

 

And judging from the reaction of the people around him, Siwon immediately understood why Donghae seemed so popular with the crowd now. It took quite a bit for talent to have everyone seeking after one person, especially when the country you’re modelling in isn’t that familiar with your face.

 

While Donghae coyly raised an eyebrow at the crowd before walking off, Siwon leaned back in his chair, ignoring the way his body was burning. He could even hear the lady beside him swoon, commenting just how hot Donghae looked, along with other comments that had him grit his teeth.

 

Deciding to sneak off into the back - not that anybody paid attention to him with being so preoccupied from Donghae - he found Yesung waiting for him.

 

“You’re back so soon,” Yesung teased.

 

Siwon made a sound. “Now I understand why you said tonight’s show would be interesting.”

 

The older man merely smiled before waving someone over. “I told you. Why are you back here? Enjoy the rest of the show.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

Yesung gave him a look. “Getting changed. I am not letting you see him.”

 

“You should have thought about that before introducing me to him.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d become interested in him,” Yesung complained. “Try not to do anything rash.”

 

Siwon could only shrug before looking up, seeing a male hurry past, recognizing him as Donghae.

 

Smiling, Siwon followed.

 

“You’re not leaving, are you?” he calls out, and Donghae pauses to look over his shoulder.

 

The male’s eyes were also lined with a smudged eyeliner, which only intensified Donghae’s expressive eyes.

 

The model gave Siwon a look. “My job is done.”

 

Siwon shakes his head a little as he comes closer to the male. “How long have you been in the industry?”

 

Donghae turns fully to give him a bored look. “I’m not a rookie.”

 

“Then you should know that models don’t leave a show whilst it’s still in progress,” Siwon reprimands lightly, enjoying the way those expressive eyes harden into a subtle glare.

 

“Didn’t Yesung warn you?” Donghae asks, folding his arms. “I’m not easy.”

 

“I didn’t say you were,” Siwon smirks.

 

“Then you can drop the pretense,” Donghae drawls. “I ain’t sleeping with you.”

 

Before Siwon can even retort back, Donghae pulls open the door and leaves the room.

 

“I did warn you.” He hears Yesung say from behind.

 

Siwon eyes the door, head tilted slightly. “He’s very interesting.”

 

Yesung sighs. “You’re not going to get what you want, Won.”

 

Siwon turns to give the male his trademark smile.

 

“I think you find that I always get what I want, hyung,” Siwon says, and Yesung shakes his head as he leaves to welcome back the models returning from the catwalk.

 

 

 

It had been some time since Donghae managed to get a day off from work, especially with the fashion show still going on and being the talk of the city. He made sure to stay incognito - removing the dramatic make-up Yesung had requested for him to wear for that look, not wanting to have anyone follow him once they realized who he was. Though he was sure he wasn’t famous enough to warrant such attention in other countries, he still wanted to be careful.

 

The public had a thing for making up stories about him.

 

Giving the cashier a polite smile as she handed him his coffee, he immediately left the coffee shop and took a sip of his drink, sighing in content at the warm taste. As he made his way back to a little restaurant he was curious to try out, he stopped upon seeing a man step in his way.

 

He paused for a moment, blinking owlishly, before sighing.

 

Lifting his eyes, his suspicions were immediately confirmed.

 

“Have you taken to stalking me now?” Donghae asked, tilting his head to the side. “If so, then I’ll have to call the police.”

 

Siwon gave him a polite smile. “I was simply walking when I saw you.”

 

“What an overused line. You should think of something new,” the model chastised lightly, stepping around the other man to resume walking. “And you’re ruining the day.”

 

Laughing, Siwon began to follow after him. “I’m sure I’m not. You don’t like talking to me?”

 

“I’ve no interest in businessmen,” came the lazy reply. “Besides, after my last fiasco with my ex-boyfriend, the last thing I want is for another to come and try to get into my pants.”

 

“I am not trying to get into your pants.”

 

Donghae snorted. “What a lie, Siwon-ssi. I’m sure Yesung’s warned you enough, so I’m not even going to waste my breath.”

 

“How cruel.” A pause. “You had a boyfriend?”

 

Donghae tips his coffee at Siwon. “Have a good day, Siwon-shi. I have places to go and interesting people to see,” Donghae says as he quickens his pace to leave the male.

 

Siwon’s long legs keep pace with him, causing Donghae to scowl as he takes a sip of his drink.

 

“How long are you in Paris for?” Siwon asks, ignoring Donghae’s pointed stare to leave him alone. “I thought Yesung’s models were flying back to Korea tonight.”

 

Donghae moves out of the way so a young french lady can pass him, which meant he had to be even closer to the male. Brushing arms with the taller male, Donghae swallowed slightly.

 

“Models are allowed to have personal lives,” Donghae says as he moves away.

 

“You like to travel then,” Siwon guesses as Donghae avoids giving him a straight answer. “Well, Paris is nice enough, but Italy is better.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes at the male’s comment. “Braggers are such a turn off.”

 

"Whoever said I was bragging?" Siwon asked, sounding somewhat offended.

 

"Keep your money to yourself. You can't buy me."

 

Siwon's expression darkened for a moment before he beamed. "Not at all, but I was hoping to hire you."

 

"Hire me?" Donghae repeated. "For what?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

Stopping, Donghae tilted his head as he studied the other man. He knew who Siwon was, of course, but that didn't mean he had to bend to his every wish and need.

 

So he smiled, taking a step closer to Siwon, and leaned up to breathe against his ear. "You'll have to do a much better job if you think hiring me will get me in bed with you."

 

"That's not—"

 

"It'll certainly be a reward for you if you can get me to moan your name," Donghae breathed out before pulling back. "Sorry, but my answer's no. I only work for a _small_ select handful of clients, with Yesung being my main one."

 

Siwon stared at him, slightly shocked at being rejected.

 

Donghae smirked. "Enjoy Paris. Maybe someone here will willingly sleep with you."

 

With a short nod, he hurriedly walked off while Siwon was still stuck in his stupor.

 

 

 

He only knew it would be a matter of time before would see the male again.

 

Donghae hurried down the steps from the catwalk, already shedding clothes in order to get changed in the allotted time before he had to be back on the runway. As a make-up assistant corrected his make-up, Donghae tried to find his focus again.

 

Seeing Siwon in the front row shouldn’t have been a surprise, but seeing the male sitting there, eyes fixed on him, had sent Donghae’s pulse soaring.

 

Siwon was a rising powerful man right now, and Donghae knew that he’s already offended the male by not sleeping with him, but if Siwon was to approach him again and Donghae to reject him again, the male could purposely spread rumours about Donghae in order to trap him.

 

He’s heard rumours of the male being ruthless, and he always gets what he wants.

 

Him and Siwon are alike in that sense. What Donghae wants, he usually gets.

 

Maybe that was why he was trying to see what the male could handle been thrown at him. Donghae liked to find out what makes a person tick and succub to his way, and since there was only rumours and hardly any facts of what makes Choi Siwon tick and break, Donghae may want to see what lies beneath the mask the man wears.

 

Does that mean he’ll sleep with Siwon? No. Does it mean he can play dirty? Yes.

 

Donghae calmly makes his way back to the steps and waits for his turn.

 

It would be quite the achievement to get the all powerful Choi Siwon around his little finger.

 

As he gets ready to take his turn, Donghae feels his focus sharpen on his new goal.

 

As he steps out onto the runway, the lights heating him immediately, Donghae moves with a grace that his fellow models envy. He makes sure to keep his core tight, showing off his toned stomach and allowing the muscles to flex with his walk. As he approaches the halfway mark, Donghae spies Siwon at the end, just where the swarm of photographers are situated.

 

Locking eyes with him, Donghae carries on with his walk of seduction and grace.

 

He can hear the murmurs of approval and desire as the audience take in his modelling, and as he pauses to pose for the camera, he makes sure to give Siwon a fleeting glance as he turns and heads back, head high, and hips doing all the talking.

 

He had initiated the challenge; now Siwon just had to prove his worth.

 

 

 

Siwon couldn't keep his eyes off the tempting male as he chatted with a fellow male model. His eye twitched upon seeing the way the other model wrapped an arm around Donghae's waist, leaning close while a playful smile painted Donghae's lips.

 

It irked him to know that Donghae would allow some random person to touch him while he wouldn't even let Siwon get close.

 

Upon hearing someone clearing their throat, he turned around to see Yesung giving him an exasperated look.

 

"Stop trying to go after him," Yesung complained. "Do you know just how much trouble it'll be if word gets out that Choi Siwon is trying to get a model in bed with him?"

 

"Don't sound so negative. How can you even handle a tease like him?" Siwon demanded.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Yesung crossed his arms. "He's the best we have and he's a nice guy - really. He only teases those who thinks they can get something from him."

 

Siwon's eyes lit up at the piece of information and he smirked. "Really now?"

 

"Won," came the warning call.

 

The younger waved a hand dismissively. "Relax, it's not like—" Siwon paused when he glanced over at where Donghae was standing, seeing the male pull his shirt off and revealing his bare back, still talking to that model from before.

 

His mouth went dry.

 

"Oh, God," he heard Yesung whine. "Just don't fuck him up. I still need him."

 

Siwon smirked, seeing the seductive gaze Donghae sent him before he disappeared with the other model.

 

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

 

Not yet, anyway, he thought to himself.

 

 

 

Looking over his shoulder, Donghae tried to locate the eyes currently boring into his back.

 

“What’s up?” a younger model asked him, shouting almost to be heard over the music playing.

 

Donghae scowled unable to find the culprit. “It felt like I was being watched!” he shouted back.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes as he gave Donghae one of the drinks he had snuck off one of the waiters wandering around the venue.

 

Donghae took it but gave the male a stern look. “Only one,” he warns him. “Yesung will be after your ass if he hears his baby model is drinking whilst being underage.”

 

Taemin gives him a little pout. “That’s what afterparties are for though!” he whines.

 

Donghae shakes his head as he takes a small sip of his own. “I’ve got my eye on you,” he warns before suddenly looking over his shoulder again as the feeling came back.

 

All he could see where people mingling and having a good time, he couldn’t spy anyone who was being obvious in their stalking.

 

Nodding as Taemin tells him he’s going to go dance a little, Donghae goes his own separate way in order to find someone to keep him occupied.

 

Ten minutes later, with Donghae hurrying away to avoid a very touchy feely client who he has worked for in the past, Donghae finds himself sitting in a corner of the club, bored out of his mind.

 

As he plays with his glass of champagne, stomach churning at the thought of drinking the horrible stuff, he feels a presence come up in front of him.

 

A glance up, and Donghae forces himself not to react too excitedly.

 

“All alone?” Siwon asks and Donghae leans further back into the comfortable chair.

 

“You get everywhere, don’t you?” he says as he gives the male an amused look.

 

 Siwon smiled, taking a seat across from the model. “I wouldn’t be powerful if I don’t.”

 

Eyes darkening at the reminder of the male’s power, Donghae hummed, his lips quirking upwards into a smile. “Powerful men don’t come to clubs,” he pointed out.

 

“Maybe just not the ones that you know.”

 

Chuckling, Donghae gave a small nod of agreement. “Perhaps. But they were all good in bed.”

 

“I’m sure I can be so much better.”

 

Donghae stared at Siwon, almost raising an eyebrow at the dark look on the male’s face. He held back a chuckle, humming as he traced the rim of his glass with a finger. “Too bad we won’t find that out, will we?”

 

“We can if you just allowed me.”

 

Giving him a look, Donghae had an idea. He stood from his chair to scoot over to Siwon, surprising the male. Leaning against the table, he lightly trailed his fingers up Siwon’s thigh, earning a heated look in response.

 

“I don’t bed businessmen,” Donghae breathed out against his ear. “So you have better luck trying to bed some poor slut.”

 

Siwon made a sound, placing a hand on Donghae’s hip. “But you’re certainly better than a slut.”

 

“How flattering,” the model drawled, moving his fingers closer to the front of Siwon’s pants. “I feel offended being compared to a slut, though.”

 

“You started it.”

 

Donghae hummed, feeling the hand on his hip tighten its grip. “So what? You’re still not doing a good job convincing me.”

 

Feeling the male about to pull him close, Donghae resisted, giving him a stern look.

 

“You wouldn’t want people to know you’re trying to bed a model, right?” Donghae says as he pushes Siwon’s hand off his hip.

 

Siwon’s eyes cause a shiver to run down Donghae’s spine, his stomach fluttering a little as the male moves to sit on the edge of his seat. Donghae barely breathes as the male slowly rises, making sure he presses against him as he stands up, his hands lightly and purposely touching him in a upwards stroke.

 

“You touched me first,” Siwon whispered down at him, pressing against Donghae a little more so that he has to grab at the male’s jacket to prevent himself from falling back onto the table.

 

Needing to gain control again, Donghae tightens his grip on the male’s jacket. “You better savour it then because that’ll be the last time I touch you,” Donghae says, and before Siwon can comment or react, he pushes the male back into his seat.

 

Donghae struts past the stunned male while also trying to calm his heart.

 

With the thrill of the game coursing through him, Donghae grabbed a fellow model who he was close to, and dragged him onto the dance floor. As he began to dance, he relished in the familiar feeling of being watched again, knowing just who it was.

 

Siwon doesn’t stop watching him, and he doesn’t approach him again.

 

Donghae can’t help but send the male a coy wink as leaves the party, enjoying the way the male tenses as Donghae turns his back on him as he leaves.

 

Control is a wonderful thing to have, and something Siwon needs.

 

So far, so good.

 

 

 

A tease.

 

That was what Siwon had learned from the very beginning when he met Donghae. The model was someone who provided a challenge, someone who could actually get under his skin.

 

So when the challenge was offered to him, Siwon had to pull some strings in order to have everything on his side of the court. There was no way he was going to continue to let Donghae have control; if he wanted a challenge, he’ll get it.

 

And Siwon was no coward.

 

Entering the conference room, Siwon smirked when he saw Donghae stiffen slightly in his seat while Yesung gave him an exasperated look.

 

“So all the papers are signed,” Yesung told him, giving his friend a look as he pushed a stack of papers over to him. “Donghae has agreed to model for your fashion lines for the next seven months.”

 

Siwon glanced at Donghae, seeing the model giving him a bored look. He smirked. “Wonderful.”

 

“I just hope the two of you won’t kill each other.”

 

“And why would we do that?” Donghae spoke up, smiling innocently at Yesung. “Siwon-ssi and I get along just wonderful, right?”

 

Eying the model, Siwon nodded in agreement. “Of course we do.”

 

“Then my part is done here,” Yesung breathed out, shaking his head. “Siwon will show you around, Hae, but if you change your mind, just call me.”

 

Donghae nodded and smiled at him, giving him a wave before the older man walked out of the room.

 

As soon as the two of them were alone, Donghae sent Siwon a look. “So you blackmailed my boss just to get me to agree to work for you? Just how low can you get?”

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

 

“Or someone just can’t handle being rejected,” the model yawned out, stretching his arms above his head. “You may have me modeling for you, but that doesn’t mean that you’re going to get me in bed.”

 

Siwon smirked. “We’ll see about that. Now, shall we go and explore?”

 

Only mumbling in agreement, Donghae nodded, standing up from his chair in order to follow Siwon out of the conference room. He made a face when he realized there were people crowding the halls, prompting him to have to stand close to Siwon so that their elbows brushed.

 

He wasn’t expecting Siwon to gently grab his elbow to lead him firmly through the crowd, despite the people trying to clear a path because their boss was coming through.

 

Hearing the murmurs of recognition, Donghae rolled his eyes as he kept his gaze at his feet to make sure he didn’t trod on someones foot.

 

Once they leave the crowded halls, Donghae jerks pointedly for Siwon to let him go.

 

Siwon raises his eyebrow at his behaviour as he leads them over to the lift. “Problem?”

 

“I’m staring at it,” Donghae says back with a forced smile, hearing people follow from the corridor they’ve just left.

 

Siwon lets him go, but the look he gives Donghae is an order for him not to leave.

 

Donghae sighs heavily, folding his arms as the lift arrives. “Why am I still needed?” he asks as Siwon steps inside. “I only came here to sign the contract.”

 

Siwon doesn’t say anything, instead, he stares.

 

Feeling a hush come over the people waiting behind him, Donghae straightens his back as he forces himself to step inside as well, glaring at the male before removing the look off his face by the time he turns around to face the others waiting.

 

Yet again, Donghae’s forced to be close to Siwon since the lift isn’t that big. Grumbling under his breath at his misfortune, Donghae freezes when he feels something brush against him from behind.

 

Gritting his teeth at the cheap move, Donghae shoves his body back against the wall, trapping Siwon’s wandering hand.

 

Hearing the male hiss, Donghae keeps his face neutral as a few people look behind at them.

 

“Sir?” one of the women ask hesitantly, and Donghae sees the male smile politely out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yes?” Siwon asks, and Donghae’s expression is threatened when he feels the male’s hand slowly squeeze him.

 

After a pause, the woman bows her head slightly and turns back to face the doors as the bell rings for their floor.

 

Donghae waits until they leave and the doors shut again before acting out.

 

“I can get you done for-” Donghae begins to threaten, but shuts up as he backtracks quickly to the other side as Siwon crowds him.

 

“I have a high demand of how I expect my employees to behave around others, Donghae,” Siwon warns slowly. “I’m not like Yesung.”

 

Donghae made a sound, eyes narrowing. “And I have expectations on how my employers behave, _Mr. Choi_ ,” he shot back. “I’ll act the loyal dog for you, but don’t expect anything more from me.”

 

“I can ruin you.”

 

Laughing darkly at that, Donghae planted his hands on Siwon’s chest before shoving him back. Upon seeing the glare being directed at him, he smirked, smoothing out his clothes.

 

“Right, like I haven’t heard of that one before,” he told him. “Go ahead and ruin me - I can get the same dirt on you, you know.”

 

“You don’t have the power.”

 

“Don’t fucking estimate on what I can and cannot do,” Donghae growled. “I have not gone through this whole career just because I wanted to - I needed to prove a point. I’ve dealt with the rumors for so long that they don’t bother me. You can ruin me, you can destroy me, but you won’t ever break me.”

 

A heavy silence before Siwon stepped closer to Donghae, finding amusement in the dark glare being given to him. Once he was invading the model’s personal space, he placed a hand on the wall beside his head and leaned close.

 

“Shall we test that?”

 

Donghae didn’t say anything before he gave a strange smile, the icon of innocence. “Let’s see who can break who first,” he breathed out, leaning close to teasingly brush their lips together. “Winner gets all.”

 

Before Siwon can even attempt to steal that kiss, the model slipped out from under him, giving him a wink as the elevators came to a stop and the doors opened.

 

As he watched Donghae slip out, Siwon smirked.

 

“Let the games begin.”

 

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since Donghae started working for Siwon’s clothing line, and he has to admit - the demand the businessman has for his clothing is quite impressive. With new advertisements coming out for the regular stock of clothing and as well as advertisements for the upcoming new menswear, Donghae was being kept busy.

 

As the money rolled in, so did the attention to him. Donghae found that he was popular with the kpop fans, which was amusing, because while he supported all types of music, most of the kpop stuff out made him cringe.

 

He just hopes that by the time his contract finishes, the attention around him will die down.

 

Another perk of working for Siwon’s brand was that he heard some very juicy tales about his boss.

 

“So, he likes it rough?” Donghae repeats, trying not to blink as the make-up artist threatens his vision with a eyeliner brush.

 

Eunhyuk, a fellow model who has worked for Siwon’s brand for a year and a bit now and is also a part-time dancer, shushes him, waving for him to be quieter. “I heard it off another model.”

 

Donghae hums, and his make-up artist rolls her eyes at them. “Gossiping about the boss will only come back to bite you,” she warns them.

 

Donghae scoffs. “He really does terrify people.”

 

“Dude, he can destroy someone’s career so easily, that’s why.” Eunhyuk defends. “I haven’t worked my ass off just to get it ripped to pieces cos I pissed off Choi Siwon.”

 

Donghae thinks back to the little deal he’s made with the male. So far, nothing has really happened...but he knows it’s only a matter of time before the next round starts.

 

“What else have you heard?” Donghae asks them, ignoring the twin looks for him to shut up.

 

“I am not being part of this,” the make-up artist says as she finishes Donghae’s eyes. “Wait here until they’re ready to dress you.”

 

Donghae shakes his head at her escape. “Well?” he prompts Eunhyuk.

 

Eunhyuk sends him a scowl. “That’s all I know.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Eunhyuk glares at him. “Why do you even want to know? I thought you hated him.”

 

Donghae shrugs. “Hate is a strong word.”

 

“Whatever, man. Just be careful,” Eunhyuk warns. “Siwon really isn’t the person to go against. He’s loved and feared by many.”

 

“Love and fear are two things that shouldn’t ever mix together,” Donghae told him, leaning back against his chair.

 

Eunhyuk gave him a look. “You have some sort of death wish then.”

 

The younger simply smiled. “I simply want to see what makes him tick.”

 

“That’s going to get you ruined.”

 

Donghae just grinned.

 

 

 

The lack of sexual release was starting to get Siwon in several ways - mostly with him snapping at his employees whenever they made a mistake. He had done his best to stay sane and patient, not wanting to lose control simply because of the teasing male he had hired.

 

For the few days, Siwon hadn’t been able to see Donghae due to being so busy, and the lack of the male was starting to get to him.

 

The fact that he hadn’t been able to get the male to break with all the work he had been pushing at him was also annoying him as well. One would think a model would get tired after days of endless work, making it easier to take advantage of, but Donghae just strode through it with such ease that it fascinated everyone else in the company.

 

So when Siwon finally got the chance to leave work early, his first decision was to seek out Donghae.

 

As he went to the lower levels where the models were located, he stopped upon hearing someone moan.

 

He frowned, following the sound.

 

From the very beginning, Siwon made it a rule that there shouldn’t be any sort of intimate activities during work, especially with him still in the building. News reached him fast and people were scared of him because of how fast news traveled.

 

One wrong move, no matter how small, would get them fired.

 

As Siwon stepped closer, ready to barge into the room where he heard the source come from, he stopped upon hearing a familiar name slip through.

 

“Donghae,” a voice gasped out.

 

Siwon felt his body go still, eyes seeing red, and he slammed the door open, startling the two occupants inside.

 

His eyes were fixed on the man who released the panting model on the couch, seeing the teasing smirk on his lips.

 

“S-Siwon,” the model gasped.

 

Siwon growled. “You, out, now.”

 

As the model hurried to do so, Siwon kept his eyes on Donghae.

 

“What?” Donghae asks as the door shuts behind the model.

 

Siwon’s seething. “This isn’t a brothel, Donghae. You do not fuck anyone in my building.”

 

Donghae hums softly as he sits down properly. “Shame,” he says as he fastens his clothing.

 

Siwon feels his chest tighten as he takes in the state of undress the model was in. “I’m not joking, Donghae,” he continues, getting angrier and more frustrated by the male’s carefree attitude.

 

“Oh, I know you’re not, Siwon-shi,” Donghae agrees, face so angelic that it makes Siwon’s insides burn. “But it’s not really fair.”

 

“What’s not fair?” Siwon grits out as he moves towards the relaxed male.

 

“Well,” Donghae begins as he finishes buttoning up his shirt, “haven’t you fucked here before?”

 

Siwon stills. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Oh, so it’s a rumour?” Donghae says softly, but his eyes are anything but soft.

 

The silence that blooms between them is thick with tension.

 

Donghae doesn’t say anything, he just continues to watch Siwon, eyebrow slightly raised due to the lack of answer.

 

“I guess silence is stronger than a thousand words,” Donghae muses to himself, breaking the silence as Siwon tries to leash control that is fast slipping from his hands.

 

Siwon snarled. "Do you not have any fear of what I can do to you? Are you really not that scared?"

 

"Should I be?" Donghae retorted. "I've no fear of a man whose fear is to have his own secrets revealed."

 

"You know nothing."

 

"I know plenty," the model remarked casually, standing up. "And what I know can be enough to ruin _you_."

 

Siwon glared. "You're nothing but talk."

 

Here, Donghae smirked. "Never underestimate me, Choi Siwon. You have absolutely no idea on what I can do."

 

Before Siwon can even argue, Donghae had gotten up and walked out, not even sparing him another glance.

 

Growling, Siwon punched the wall.

 

There was no way he was going to let someone like Lee Donghae get the best of him.

 

 

 

Donghae enjoyed teasing Siwon, but even he knew when not to push. Him fucking that model was the breaking point, it seemed.

 

But he didn't think the rumors of him and Siwon having some sort of war would cause him to even consider having lunch with his ex-boyfriend.

 

When the male approached him, Donghae was too stunned by his presence and could only agree dumbly.

 

Hence how he found himself sitting across from the male in the small cafe in Siwon's building that was for the staff and visitors.

 

"So, what brings you here, Ming?" Donghae asked casually, not even looking at his ex.

 

Sungmin smiled. "You don't have to sound so unhappy to see me, Hae."

 

Donghae looks out of the windows to avoid looking at him. “Yeah well, whenever you come back into my life - no matter how short the visit - you always leave a mark behind that I should really learn from,” Donghae says.

 

“We’ve had good moments, Hae.”

 

Donghae snorts. “I can probably count those on one hand.”

 

“So you’re still playing the victim?” Sungmin sighs and that causes Donghae to give the male a warning look which the ex-model completely ignores. “From what I remember, you enjoyed learning some of the tricks I taught you all those years ago.”

 

Reacting quickly, Donghae grabbed his wrist, eyes darting around to make sure no one overheard.

 

Sungmin chuckled at his reaction and patted his hand. “You’ve worked so hard to erase the ‘rumours’ of your training and debut,” Sungmin says condescendingly.

 

“What do you want?” Donghae grits out.

 

Sungmin moves closer. “I need to use your face to help promote some new work.”

 

Donghae’s stomach churns. “No.”

 

Sungmin raises an eyebrow. “That’s not nice,” he tuts lightly. “It’s because of me that you’ve gotten to where you are now.”

 

Donghae wrenches his hand free, shaking a little. “I got to where I am because I learned how to get rid of baggage,” Donghae hisses. “I don’t owe you anymore, Sungmin. We’re done.”

 

Sungmin smirks as he moves to retrieve something from his pocket. Donghae swallows at seeing what looked to be polaroids.

 

“Remember these?” Sungmin says as he shows one of them to Donghae.

 

Donghae’s blood runs cold at seeing his teenage face staring back at him.

 

Slowly moving his eyes up, Donghae feels the taste of hatred on his tongue as Sungmin waits for his answer.

 

“Fine,” he whispered.

 

Sungmin smirked, standing up. “Meet me at the usual place then in a week. Be prepared, Hae,” he said in a sickening sweet voice, planting a wet kiss on Donghae’s lips before pulling away.

 

As he walked out of the restaurant, Donghae slumped in his seat, eyes staring down at the polaroids Sungmin left behind.

 

His past wasn’t something he wanted revealed, but he knew that if he wanted to keep it in the dark, he had to play dirty himself.

 

It was the only way he had managed to come so far in this career.

 

 

 

“Donghae, pay attention!”

 

Siwon peeked up at hearing Donghae’s apology, eyebrow raising upon seeing the male looking slightly flustered as he was chastised by the photographer.

 

It was the fifth time that week that Donghae had been scolded, often getting in trouble with the photographers and directors of the photoshoots, and it was starting to affect the work environment, especially since the deadline was in a few days to get the new advertisements out.

 

Already, rumors of it had spread, and Siwon didn’t take kindly to rumors.

 

People were beginning to wonder if he had done something to Donghae or if Donghae had begun to go downhill with all the modeling jobs he was doing beside Siwon’s own, and already they were saying that if he didn’t improve, their profits and image would become affected.

 

Even the other models were eager to take Donghae’s place as Siwon’s ‘favorite’ once Donghae finally fell from his pedestal.

 

When the director yelled out for a break after slowly becoming frustrated with Donghae’s not-so-splendid performance, Siwon finally took that chance to have a talk with the model himself.

 

He was still annoyed with the model after their last encounter, and that annoyance only grew when he saw how poor Donghae’s performance had become. Yesung had assured him that Donghae was the best and that he worked extremely well under pressure, but this was starting to become ridiculous.

 

And Siwon didn’t take well to slackers.

 

So he walked forward, grabbed Donghae’s elbow, and dragged him to the nearest empty room while ignoring the protests on the way.

 

“They really don’t exaggerate when they say that you hear everything fast,” Donghae comments as Siwon shuts the door, only noticing the male having been watching the whole ordeal.

 

“You want to explain the sudden decline in your performance?” Siwon demands, folding his arms as Donghae slumps down into a spare make-up chair.

 

Donghae shrugs his shoulders. “We all hit a dry patch from time to time.”

 

“I was assured that ‘dry patches’ don’t exist in your work,” Siwon says, unable to truly figure out the male’s mood.

 

He just seemed…off.

 

Siwon was struggling to exactly pinpoint why. The male’s usual attitude towards him was still present, but there was something else in the male’s face, his tone, and that was causing Siwon to reassess the situation.

 

He may be a hard nut to work for, but he does like to make sure his staff are well and coping.

 

“Is the workload too much for you now?” He asks, and gets an eyeroll as an answer.

 

“I’ve been way busier than this before,” Donghae retorts.

 

“Then what’s the reason why you can’t focus?”

 

Donghae sighs loudly, annoyed. “Maybe because I’m sick of hearing how I’m the boss’s ‘favourite’ and that I’m trying to fuck my way into higher profiled work?”

 

Siwon clenches his jaw tighter as he makes a note to deal with these rumours as soon as he can. “I thought you said you’ve dealt with worse rumours?”

 

Siwon was only repeating what the model had thrown at him during their altercation in the lift, so he wasn’t expecting the way the male reacted.

 

As Donghae tried to hide the twitch, nothing could hide the way the male’s colouring had paled.

 

Dropping the facade Siwon’s developed whenever he encounters Donghae, he moves closer to the model who is looking everywhere but at him. “Donghae?”

 

“What?” Donghae demanded.

 

He flinched when Siwon stepped closer until he could practically _feel_ the other man against him.

 

Siwon became worried at the way Donghae seemed to shy away from him - a first since they started this _thing_.

 

"It's okay, you can tell me."

 

That earned a harsh laugh from the model as he looked up at his boss with a dark glare.

 

"Tell _you_?" Donghae repeated. "Right, and why would I tell a guy what's going on when all he wants to do is _fuck_ me?"

 

Siwon's eye twitched, but he bit his lip to restrain his anger. "I want to help you."

 

"You can't. You can't help me," the model mumbled. "Definitely not against Sungmin."

 

"Sungmin?" Siwon had heard the name before. Lee Sungmin had been a desired model, sought after by many before eventually retiring a couple of years ago and opening up his own modeling school. But, he also heard that there was something sketchy about it. "Is he your ex?"

 

The way Donghae paled had Siwon grit his teeth.

 

Donghae seemed to shrink, looking somewhat annoyed and tired. "We were never really official. We just fucked. A lot."

 

"He wouldn't have gotten to you like this if you guys just fucked," Siwon pointed out, holding back what he initially felt upon hearing that someone else really did manage to touch Donghae before Siwon was able to.

 

Donghae scoffs, lip twisting slightly. “You don’t know him, so you can’t comment. He knows how to get inside your head.”

 

Seeing Donghae’s eyes widen at his slip of tongue, Siwon’s insides twist.

 

“Whatever you say in this room, won’t leave it,” Siwon assures quietly as he sees the conflicting emotions in Donghae’s brown eyes.

 

Donghae shakes his head, lips clenched tightly shut.

 

“Has he approached you?” Siwon asks, following his gut feeling.

 

The sound of Donghae swallowing in the silence of the room has Siwon breathing deeply.

 

“Donghae,” he says the name gently as he tries to curb the intense need pounding through him, “just nod or shake your head.”

 

Donghae does nothing but stare at him, the panic in those brown eyes building and burning a painful memory of this moment in Siwon’s mind.

 

After a minute or so, Donghae nods slowly.

 

Siwon breathes slowly as he gently cups the male’s face. “Did he threaten you?”

 

Seeing those eyes slowly glazen with a sheen of tears, Siwon forces his feet to remain in front of Donghae.

 

Donghae nods, eyes wild now.

 

As the male’s breathing quickens, Siwon soothes him softly as he forces himself to let go of Donghae.

 

“Take a few minutes, and go back to work.” Siwon instructs as gently as he can while he holds back the anger.

 

“You can’t do anything!” Donghae snaps as Siwon moves back from him, standing quickly from his chair. “You can’t.”

 

"I'm Choi Siwon. Never underestimate what I can do," Siwon told him. "Now simply get some rest for a bit before getting back to work.”

 

Without waiting for Donghae’s response, Siwon left the room, needing to find a way to handle his anger before he exploded.

 

 

 

Barging his way into the office, he ignored the curious and frightened stares from the people inside. With a low growl, he saw them hastily hurry out with the exception of the man sitting at the head of the table.

 

“Ah, Siwon-ssi,” Sungmin greeted respectfully. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

“I can’t say the same for you.”

 

Sungmin raised an eyebrow at his abrupt tone. “What brings you here? I would’ve thought you were too busy with other matters than to come here and bother me.”

 

Clenching his hands at the amusement in the older man’s voice, Siwon took a deep breath to curb his anger. Exhaling, he glared. “I’ve been informed that you have approached one of my models.”

 

“He was mine first.”

 

Siwon twitched. “He doesn’t belong to you. He never did.”

 

Laughing, Sungmin shook his head and stood up. “You truly do not know a thing, do you?” he asked in a mockingly sad voice. “Donghae is mine, has always been mine, and will always be mine.”

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow. “And what would you gain from having Donghae, anyway? He’s not exactly someone you can buy.”

 

“Yet you’ve tried, haven’t you?” Sungmin retorted, smiling. “I know Donghae. I’m the reason why he ever made it this far in the industry. The reason for his success is because he’s utilizing every technique I’ve taught him.”

 

“By fucking him?” Siwon spits out.

 

Sungmin grinned. “He’s a very good fuck,” he sang. “Can’t resist someone that tempting for long, you know.”

 

Biting his tongue, despite how much he wanted to go over there and smack the male’s face until the point no one can recognise him again, Siwon steeled his spine.

 

“Leave him alone,” Siwon warns clear and calmly. “If you don’t, then you’re only burying yourself.”

 

Sungmin gives him an amused look. “If you try to take me down, I’ll take Donghae down, which will ruin your image...especially when the public finds out just how their favourite began and how he is so popular.”

 

“I think I should have made myself clearer,” Siwon says, tone dropping. “You don’t have choice.”

 

As a timid knock comes from the door, Sungmin tuts slowly. “He’s got you exactly where he wants you.”

 

Siwon’s gaze hardens as Sungmin calls for the person to come back later.

 

“Did he tease you first?” Sungmin asks curiously as he puts his legs up on his desk, swinging his chair slightly from side-to-side. “He always knew how to attract someone.”

 

Siwon twitched. “And what do you mean by that?”

 

The older man smiled, a low chuckle escaping from him. “You honestly don’t know? Hae’s always been a tease; he’s good at finding out exactly what makes people tick, knows how to get you wrapped around your little finger? A little flirting, a little innocence, and some teasing, and everything gets warped.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Sungmin shook his head, clicking his tongue. “How unfortunate. You really have no idea about who Donghae really is, do you?”

 

By the confusion masking Siwon’s face, Sungmin earned his answer.

 

Sighing, he tilted his head. “When he first began, he didn’t know how to handle it. So I taught him everything; I taught him how to work his way up.” Sungmin grinned. “And I really do mean everything. All moves that he knows, all the manipulation, is what he got from me.”

 

“So you taught him to be a whore?”

 

“I taught him how to survive,” Sungmin corrected. “And look at him now. He’s turned into a such a manipulative tease that he even got the almighty Choi Siwon wrapped around his finger.”

 

“He didn’t-”

 

“Then why are you here?” the older man demanded. “Why are you in my office telling - no, demanding - me to leave Donghae alone? You’re caught in his web, Mr. Choi, whether you like it or not.”

 

As Siwon stands there, torn between believing the male or not. But when his phone beeps with a message from his assistant telling him that Donghae’s locked himself inside Siwon’s office and refuses to leave until he sees him, Siwon glances up at the male watching him.

 

“Donghae?” Sungmin guess, smirking.

 

Something curls inside Siwon’s stomach, and as he leaves without another word to the male, he finds it hard to ignore it.

 

Donghae wouldn’t really be playing a game...would he?

 

 

 

Pacing the floor, Donghae glanced at his phone again for the time.

 

It’s been over an hour now since his screaming match with the female assistant, and still no sign of Siwon.

 

Pausing, Donghae opens up the message he had received about fifteen minutes ago.

 

_I’ll be seeing you very soon._

 

Seeing that message from Sungmin did nothing to reassure him. He was meant to be seeing him tomorrow to promote for him, and Donghae knew that Siwon has been to see the male, so whatever has happened between them two, it will naturally fall onto Donghae to do damage control.

 

Out of all the people he’s had to face - who wanted nothing more to control and use him for their own greed and pleasure, Sungmin was the only one Donghae could never find a way to control and use for his own needs.

 

Ever since day one, Sungmin has gotten his way. He was the one who made Donghae see the world and this industry for what it really is - a corrupt place where you do anything and _everything_ to survive.

 

Nothing is ever handed to you for free, someone is always wanting something in return. With Sungmin, that had came in the form of him wanting Donghae to himself when he started being approached by admirers. When Donghae lost the rose-tinted glasses and saw the male for who he really was, he ran.

 

Only by then, the damage was done.

 

Hearing the door open, Donghae whirled around to see Siwon.

 

“I thought you wanted to avoid more rumours concerning us?” Siwon’s voice was cold, shocking Donghae.

 

No matter how much he had pissed the businessman off, he never once spoke in this way towards Donghae.

 

Siwon locked the door, causing Donghae’s stomach to clench as he watches the male carefully.

 

“I heard a new one today,” Siwon continues, not moving from the door as he stares at Donghae.

 

Donghae doesn’t like the look in the male’s eyes. “Oh?” he says hesitantly.

 

Siwon nods. “About you manipulating me.”

 

It feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice over him as he gawks at the male. “W-what?”

 

Siwon’s eyes narrow slightly at his stutter. “Nervous?”

 

“Why would I be?” Donghae asked, trying to hide how nervous he was feeling.

 

This wasn’t according to plan, but he knew he lost the moment Siwon went to Sungmin. Sungmin always had a loud mouth, so Donghae wouldn’t be surprised if Siwon knew now.

 

But somehow, the idea of Siwon hating him and labeling him as a common _whore_ sent dread throughout his body, its tendrils curling to every nerve and fiber.

 

It was a mistake. His past is one huge mistake.

 

Siwon took a step forward, causing Donghae to step back in reaction. “You know why,” he said deeply. “So tell me. Have you been manipulating me?”

 

“I have no reason to be.”

 

“Try again.”

 

Fear struck Donghae unexpectedly when Siwon closed the remaining distance between them and crowded Donghae against his desk, keeping the model pinned by placing his hands on either side of him.

 

Donghae swallowed. “I have no reason to manipulate someone like you.”

 

“For someone who uses manipulation to his advantage, you’re not very good at lying,” Siwon said, his tone deep. “So you better start telling me the truth before I do end up ruining you.”

 

“What did Sungmin tell you?”

 

“How you’re a slut who learned everything from the likes of him.”

 

The truth of it caused Donghae to feel a chill go down his spine. He took deep breaths, looking away from Siwon as memories of his past flashed in his mind.

 

Donghae shook his head to get rid of it all. “I’m not a slut.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

The mocking tone in Siwon’s voice made Donghae grit his teeth, his eyes burning with tears he held back, and he glared at his boss.

 

“You have no idea,” he said darkly. “You have no fucking idea what I went through, so don’t fucking judge me!”

 

His breath hitched when Siwon pushed him back, his eyes filled with fear as he stared up at Siwon, his mind slowly replacing the man’s image with Sungmin’s. He could feel his body trembling, his chest heaving uneasily as panic began to strike him.

 

He reacted.

 

As Donghae gasped as he tried to stop the fear from choking him, he realised his hand was stinging.

 

Looking slowly, he saw Siwon’s face turned, a red mark marking the male’s cheek.

 

Horror flooded Donghae. “I-i-”

 

He shrank back against the desk as Siwon face him again.

 

“Please,” Donghae chokes out as he starts to shake. “I’m not-”

 

He sags in relief as Siwon steps away from him.

 

As Donghae tries to calm down, he can feel Siwon watching him. But a strange numbness comes over him, and with that, Donghae just stops fighting.

 

“I never once sold myself by using sex,” Donghae says, voice quiet. “I only tease.”

 

Looking up at the quiet male, Donghae sees the look of doubt and it crushes him.

 

“Hard to believe, but it’s the truth,” Donghae says, the laugh following it sounding lifeless even to his own ears. “Then again, it’s hard to believe a person like me, huh?”

 

“Why?” Siwon asks, and the Donghae stares at the male. “Why do you do it?”

 

Grateful for the numbness, Donghae gives the male a pitying look. “I had to do it in order to survive. In the beginning, I had to. Now, now I do it because I can and I get what I want from people.”

 

Siwon furrows his brows slightly. “I know getting into this industry is hard, but I know plenty who don’t-”

 

“Then they’re the lucky ones!” Donghae snaps. “Like you said, most come into this knowing how hard it’ll be and what to expect. Me? I didn’t have a fucking clue!”

 

“Dong-”

 

Donghae shook his head furiously, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. “The modeling industry is dirty. Drugs, sex - everything comes with it. And I didn’t even know about it until someone decided to come and ‘teach’ me.” He smirked slightly, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Lee Sungmin. Model extraordinaire. I thought I was so fucking lucky to have someone like him teach me the ropes until I learned the fucking truth.”

 

“And what truth was that?”

 

“A bet. A good fuck.” Donghae tilted his head to the side. “He _used_ me so that he can have me to himself, wrapped around his little finger, and be used against people who wanted to go against him or threatened his work. I was his ace, and believe me, I thought that I was in love with the guy.”

 

Siwon flinched at his words, but watched Donghae carefully, seeing him slowly break down.

 

Donghae felt his shoulders deflate. “Then I realized the truth and I ran for it. Yesung found me, gave me work and helped me build up a client base with a brand new portfolio. But my past scarred me enough that I became so used to manipulating people to get what I want, and so that I don’t get hurt.”

 

“Then what was before about? Why did you freak out?”

 

“Wouldn’t anyone freak out when they feel as if they’re going to be used or jumped on without consent?” Donghae shot back, seeing Siwon’s eyes widen in horror. “You’re a big shot, Mr. Choi. You should know how dirty and corrupt the industry is.”

 

Siwon shook his head, taking a step closer, but faltered when he saw Donghae tense. “That’s why you didn’t agree or read between the lines. You thought I was just like him.”

 

“You can manipulate people just like I can, but fear is your most dominant trait,” the model whispered. “Fear is easy to use because people are easy to scare. Use it right and people will be cowering under you.”

 

“Donghae…”

 

Donghae shook his head, looking more exhausted than Siwon had ever seen him. “That’s what Sungmin does. He gets under your skin - just like he’s done with you now, learns all your dirty secrets, and uses it against you. He uses fear to control you.”

 

“That’s what he did to you.”

 

That had Donghae giving him a small, somewhat teary smile. “It’s hard to fight against a man who knows you completely inside and out. That’s why I…”

 

Siwon couldn’t resist it anymore as he finally stepped closer to Donghae, enveloping the smaller man in his arms as Donghae finally broke.

 

“That’s why I can’t bring myself to love or even get close to anyone,” he heard the model whisper. “Not even you.”

 

The confession struck through Siwon’s heart, but he didn’t say anything as he held Donghae closer, simply allowing the model to vent out his emotions.

 

Lee Sungmin was going to be ruined - he would do anything to make sure of that.

 

 

 

As news broke of Lee Sungmin’s scandalous modelling school that had been prosecuted for tax evasion along with evidence of Sungmin seeking out ‘sponsors’ - which is a glorified way of saying pimping - so that his models had first attempts at auditions or the job itself.

 

Donghae waited for news about himself to hit the headlines, but as the days turned into weeks, nothing was leaked.

 

Needing answers, Donghae went back to Siwon’s office. He hadn’t seen or heard from the male since that day.

 

As the female assistant gave him a annoyed look, Donghae smiled sheepishly as he requested to see the male.

 

Before she can tell him to go away - since that was clear enough on her face - Donghae heard the door open and glanced to see a few staff members leave. Smirking, Donghae ignored the female’s shout as he politely slipped  through the people as they left Siwon’s office.

 

Siwon was preoccupied with something on his computer, so when Donghae locked the door, that got the male’s attention.

 

Surprise lighted the male’s expression, and Donghae smiled. “Hi.”

 

A few seconds tick by before Siwon returns the smile. “I guess I know the reason for this visit.”

 

Donghae hums as he moves towards the desk. “I’m just curious at how you managed to do it so cleanly.”

 

Siwon gives him a cheeky smirk. “I’m very thorough with everything I destroy.”

 

Donghae’s smile falls a little as he takes a seat, and Siwon notices it. “Something wrong?” the male asks softly, and Donghae swallows as a little tiny-weeny flutter happens in his stomach at the caring tone.

 

“How am I still clean?” Donghae asks as he looks down at his hands. “Sungmin-”

 

“Sungmin knows he needs to keep quiet,” Siwon says as the sound of him tapping at the computer resumes.

 

Donghae looks up with a doubtful expression. “You can’t muzzle Sungmin.”

 

Siwon smiles. “Well, I have.”

 

Donghae doesn’t want to hope, but he’s finding himself doing so. “Really?” he asks.

 

Siwon stops working again, and that fluttering in his stomach explodes as Siwon’s face softens and he gives Donghae a reassuring look.

 

“Your past will remain in the past, Donghae.”

 

The model shifted a bit, giving him a small grateful smile. “...Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me.”

 

“You didn’t have to save me either,” Donghae shot back gently. He walked closer to the other man, surprising him. There was a brief hesitation in the model’s stance before he leaned down to brush his lips against Siwon’s before pulling back, a faint blush painted on his cheeks.

 

Siwon gaped at him.

 

“You-”

 

“Thanks again,” Donghae said hurriedly before stopping, earning a curious stare from Siwon. Looking back at his boss, the model smirked. “The game is still on though. So bring it on.”

 

Watching the model leave, Siwon chuckled softly.

 

“I’ll win you over this time,” he swore.

 

 

 

The days had passed without any sort of issue happening, but everyone in the company could see the relationship between Donghae and Siwon progress. It was no secret now that the two of them had _something_ going on, but any rumors were kept in the dark, not outspoken in fear their boss would hear it.

 

It also didn’t escape anyone’s attention how Siwon would always seem to fall into the traps Donghae laid out for him, wondering if their boss was in the right state of mind.

 

Siwon himself ignored the curious stares as he sought out Donghae. The model had a habit of visiting him in the office, teasing him and turning him on before leaving with the excuse of having to work.

 

He knew he was caught now, but he had no intention of breaking free.

 

So as Siwon headed to the male’s dressing room with a bouquet of flowers, he stopped when he heard voices coming from inside. He paused, eyebrows furrowed, before he barged into the room, startling the two males inside.

 

Immediately, Siwon felt his blood boil upon seeing how close Donghae and Eunhyuk were standing to each other, the latter of the two paling upon seeing Siwon in front of them.

 

“We weren’t doing anything!” Eunhyuk defends immediately, causing Donghae to roll his eyes.

 

Siwon felt his eyebrow twitch. “Did I accuse you of doing something?”

 

Eunhyuk shakes his head, eyes wild as Donghae folds his arms to watch the scene. “I just thought you would-”

 

“That I would what?” Siwon demands.

 

Eunhyuk gives Donghae a pleading look, which does nothing but make Siwon even more jealous. Since when were these two so chummy?

 

Donghae nudges for the male to leave. “Go on, you’ve helped me enough already.”

 

Siwon gives the model murderous looks as he shrinks past him as he leaves.

 

“Eunhyuk…” Siwon calls, and the model freezes. “Shut the door behind you.”

 

As Siwon waits for the click of the door shutting, Donghae gives him an amused look.

 

“Jealousy looks good on you,” the model teases, and Siwon dumps the bouquet onto the dressing table.

 

“What has he been helping you with?” Siwon demands, tone low as he moves for Donghae.

 

Donghae evades him, eyes dancing. “Just a personal problem.”

 

“Then why didn’t you come to me?” Siwon demands as he tries to catch the infuriating male.

 

Donghae lets out a bark of laughter as Siwon trips over the leg of the table in the room. “What a klutz.”

 

Siwon kicks the table out of his way and Donghae’s too slow to run.

 

“So what was this ‘personal’ problem of yours, hmm?” Siwon whispers as he presses the model up against the wall.

 

Donghae swallows, lips parted as Siwon keeps his wrists pinned to the wall. “You.”

 

Siwon tightens his grip a little, making Donghae inhale deeper, his eyes flaring with anticipation. “You purposely made me jealous?”

 

Donghae smirks. “Of course. That shouldn’t be new to you, Won.”

 

Siwon lets out a breathy noise at the nickname. “Say that again.”

 

“Say what again?” the model teased, his body pressing against the wall as Siwon stepped even closer, invading his personal space.

 

The taller man didn’t say anything as he released Donghae’s wrists to trail his hands down his sides, earning a breathy sound from the other. “You know exactly what.”

 

“I told you that you have to work hard for me to call out your name,” Donghae reminded him.

 

Siwon chuckled deeply, lowering his head to look at Donghae in the eyes. “Are you so certain you can resist me this time?”

 

“I’m the one who trapped you,” the model retorted. “You’re the one who can’t resist me.”

 

Making a sound, Siwon made no move to refute that. It was true, anyway. He was trapped, he was caught, and he was so damn lucky that he was the one Donghae decided to tease.

 

“How am I supposed to resist a tease like you?” Siwon whispered, dipping down to plant kisses against Donghae’s neck.

 

The model grabbed his shoulders and shoved him away a little. When he saw the glare his boss was giving him, Donghae smirked. “Now, now, boss. Did you forget about the rules? No fucking in the building.”

 

“I’m the owner, I can do whatever I want,” Siwon retorted, pressing against the model, earning a groan.

 

Donghae chuckled breathlessly. “What kind of boss is that? Breaking your own rules.”

 

“I only have you to blame,” the businessman said. “You just have to go around and start tempting me, you little rascal. Do you know just how many cold showers I took just because of how much you’ve turned me on?”

 

“It’s not my fault you haven’t gotten laid.”

 

Siwon smirked. “And that’s where you come in.”

 

Before Donghae could even retort, Siwon had already pressed their lips together, gripping Donghae’s hips to push against his own, earning a moan from the model.

 

“Draw?” Siwon whispers against the male’s soft lips.

 

He moans as the male tugs on his hair for them to kiss again, but deeper this time.

 

“Draw.” Donghae submits, breathing hard.

 

Just before Donghae could kiss him again, Siwon pulls back, causing the model to whine with a little pout on his lips.

 

“No more games,” Siwon says as Donghae glares at him. “I want this to be official.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and Siwon hisses as the male slaps him on the head. “Idiot,” the model murmurs.

 

Siwon goes to pull away completely and Donghae reacts by clinging to him.

 

“Okay, fine!” Donghae says as he pulls Siwon closer to him again. “But you better treat me right,” he whispers, voice seductive as Siwon holds him.

 

Sealing the promise with a passionate kiss, Siwon knew he will do anything Donghae asks of him.

 

The model has not only caught him, but also his heart.

 

Siwon’s going to ensure that the male will never leave him or feel the need to play games again. He’s going to treat and teach Donghae new things about life now.

 

Both have so much to learn and improve, and they’re going to write a new path, together.

 

 

 


End file.
